Dampened Spirits
by untitled12
Summary: One terrible year has passed since the day the Dark Lord rose and Ginny’s life has completely turned around. My First Fan Fic … Please Read and Review ^_^ Please!! You have no idea how grateful I’ll be ;)
1. The Starting

Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Therefore, I own nothing . except this measley plot.  
  
Author's Note : I know this story isn't brilliant. But its comparatively bearable than all of my other fics :o) Please read and review and . well, flame all you want . but then please tell me how I can improve ;o)  
  
Summary: One terrible year has passed since the day the Dark Lord rose and Ginny's life has completely turned around. My First Fan Fic . Please Read and Review ^_^ Please!! You have no idea how grateful I'll be ;)  
  
.....................  
Ginny sighed as she swept into the Gryffindor common room gracefully, wearing a lifeless expression. Life would never change . Would it ?  
  
One horrible . One awful year had passed by since the Dark Lord had risen once again and since then . Her whole life had turned upside down. The Daily Prophet reported nothing but of brutal murders of Muggles and Wizards. Ginny's father, Arthur had been having a tough time at the Ministry, and was never at home. Charlie, her big brother had volunteered to stay with his mother incase anything serious happened and had now been hired as a correspondent for the Daily Prophet. He had never been that fond of writing, but fortunately, he was responsible for a field he specialized in - "Magical Creatures". Percy had been promoted as the head of his department. Financial Problems weren't that common now, thankfully .  
  
With much difficulty, she was able to squeeze through the crowd, and find a decent seat besides the fire. One was used to seeing the common room packed these days. Fred, George, Lee, Hermione, Ron and Harry were seated besides her, silently thinking about the misery that had stretched upon them ever since this dark time. Ginny smiled as she saw their serious expressions . They were so lost in their thoughts.  
  
She gingerly took out a letter addressed to her from her biggest brother, Bill, from her robes, tried to fix herself in a comfortable position, and began to read.  
  
Bill Weasley had left Africa and had gone into training as an Auror despite Mrs. Weasley's pleadings not to get himself in such danger. Mr. Weasley was strongly in favour of this act and had been able to calm Molly down and make her see the advantages of this great cause. In Two Months, Bill would be fully qualified to become an official Auror. Ginny couldn't be prouder of her biggest brother. She was aware of the fact that how dangerous this would be and that this might also lead to the death of her favourite brother. But all the same, Ginny would always have a place in her heart for her cheeky, cool, big brother no matter what.  
  
This letter reminded Ginny of the good old times. No matter how hard the circumstances, Bill had always this sort of gift in putting things in a positive manner. Ginny laughed and giggled as he wrote about his absorbing adventures with his trainer and so called "buds". After reading, she carefully folded it and placed it back in her robes. As she got up, Fred could not help but notice that she had been crying.  
  
"Hey Gin" he called out softly as she was about to depart. Ginny turned back, trying hard to fight back the tears. "Yes" she replied just as softly. "Stay." Was the only come back he could think of. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she saw his grave look, nodded and returned to her original place. The rest had been listening to these exchange of dialogues and it was obvious that something had to be done to make this misery turn away .  
  
..................... 


	2. A NoTe

NoTe :  
  
Thank you to all those who bothered reviewing my story. I know its not that good . but I was so captivated by my enthusiasm for the fifth book that I was all at once inspired to write one =) Now as the fifth book has been released, And when I was going through this story . I could not stop laughing . for I had pictured everything so differently. Anyways ... The main reason why I've uploaded this chapter was to tell you guys that I might not continue writing it. Thanks to everyone who posted. =) 


End file.
